


Ginny Potter is an Amazing Mother

by NancyWheeler1983



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-24 01:32:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18159713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NancyWheeler1983/pseuds/NancyWheeler1983
Summary: Albus is nervous about stepping off the Hogwarts Express for the summer and seeing his parents for the first time since they found out about his and Scorpius' relationship. He needn't have worried though, not when his mum is Ginny Potter.





	Ginny Potter is an Amazing Mother

**Author's Note:**

> This idea came to me and my friend yesterday so I couldn't not write a one shot about it!
> 
> All characters belong to J.K Rowling, Jack Thorne and John Tiffany.

****Albus was nervous. He and Scorpius had both written owls to their families a few weeks ago, to let them know their news - that they were now in a relationship with each other. They had planned to tell their families in person when they went home for the summer, but unfortunately that decision was taken out of their hands when the Gryffindor prefect found them snogging in an empty classroom when he was on his rounds one night. By the next morning, the news had spread around the whole school and so both boys felt like they needed to let their families know before someone else told them. Both Albus and Scorpius’ parents had owled back almost immediately to say that as long as Albus and Scorpius were both happy, so were they.

 

But this would be the first time that both boys would be seeing their families in person since the announcement. Albus knew, he knew that his family, even his dad, was okay with his relationship with Scorpius, his mum’s letter had made that very clear. But that didn’t stop the small part of his brain from nagging at him: “What if? What if his dad wasn’t okay with all of this and forced them apart again? What if his mum was disappointed in him?”

 

Albus was pulled out of his thoughts by Scorpius tapping him lightly on the shoulder.

 

“We’re here Albus”, Scorpius said, giving him a small smile. Albus gave him a shaky smile in return.

 

“Albus, are you okay?”, Scorpius asked, taking Albus’s hands in his own and rubbing his thumb over the back of Albus’ hand.

 

“I’m nervous Scorp”, Albus whispered looking down at their interlocked fingers.

 

“Albus, you have no reason to be nervous I promise, your family love you so much and you know they’ll always accept you”, Scorpius told him.

 

“I know, but….what if they don’t? What if they don’t accept us? What if my dad forces us to be apart again?”, Albus whispered, still not looking Scorpius in the eye.

 

Scorpius put his hand under Albus’ chin and pulled Albus’ face up to look at him.

 

“Albus Severus Potter, look at me. Your family love you more than anything and I _know_ they’ll always, always accept you. Anyone can tell you that”, Scorpius told him, smiling. Albus finally gave Scorpius a small smile in return.

 

“Besides, if your dad tries to force us apart again, I’ll just floo straight to your house and kidnap you for the rest of the summer.”, Scorpius said smugly, “I’ve had to live without you once and I didn’t much like it. I’m not planning on ever doing it again.”

 

“You won’t ever have to Scorpius, _I_ can promise _you_ that”, Albus replied, cupping Scorpius cheek and leaning in towards him, placing the softest of kisses on his boyfriend’s lips.

 

Scorpius deepened the kiss for a few seconds, but then reluctantly pulled away slightly.

 

“Well as fun as this as, and as much as I would rather spend the rest of the day kissing you, I think we should probably head off the train before our families think we’ve run away again”, Scorpius sighed.

 

Albus laughed, “Yeah, us being in a relationship they’re okay with, but I think if we disappeared again, my parents would definitely murder us both”.

 

The two boys grabbed their trunks from above their seats, before leaning in for one last kiss, Albus with his arms looped around Scorpius’ neck and Scorpius’ hands settled on Albus’ waist.

 

As they got ready to make their way off the train, Scorpius grabbed Albus’ hand in his and squeezed it, smiling down at his boyfriend and saying,

 

“Everything will be okay Albus, I promise”.

 

-On the platform-

 

Platform 9 and ¾ was as busy as ever. Parents were calling out hellos to their children getting off the trains, trunks were being passed around, cats and owls squawking to be let out of their cages and into the fresh air.

 

Ginny Potter looked around the platform feeling very nostalgic. She could remember each time she had stood on this platform, the first few years of visits to drop off her 6 brothers to go to Hogwarts, then the day she finally got to step onto the Hogwarts Express for herself, then years later, helping her own children onto the train to go and experience what she hoped would be some of the best years of their lives. As she had grown up, Platform 9 and ¾ meant something different to Ginny. As a child, it had filled her with incredible excitement, the thought of finally going back to Hogwarts. Now as an adult, it filled her with sadness and longing as each year, she dropped her three children off for school.

 

But not today; today Ginny was finally here to pick up James, Albus and Lily to take them home for the summer. She always missed her children when they were away. As nice as it was to get to spend some quality time with her husband, she missed the chaos of their house when the children were home. James, Rose, Hugo and Lily had already gotten off the train, James a ball of energy who had quickly given his parents a hug hello before heading straight for his Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron, telling them all about his and Rose’s triumphs on the Quidditch pitch that year.

 

Looking around, Ginny spotted Draco standing a few feet away from the Potters. She gave him a smile and a wave, Draco nodding back at her, giving her a small smile. Even though the events of the previous year had brought both families closer together, Draco was still awkward around the Potters, especially Harry, as if he still didn’t quite know how to act around them. Just as Ginny was wondering whether she should go over and say hello, she caught the tail end of the conversation her husband was having with Yann Frederick’s mother.

 

“All I’m saying Harry, is don’t you think Albus is a little young to have a boyfriend? It just all seems a bit rushed if you know what I mean. I just think Albus should maybe wait a few years until he’s more mature”, Yann’s mother was saying, Harry nodding alone with a passive smile on his face, which came from years of working in the Ministry and having to deal with difficult people.

 

“I’m sorry, what?!”, Ginny interjected, turning to face Yann’s mother with a snarl.

 

“Oh, hello there Ginny, I..I didn’t see you, how are you?”, Yann’s mother said, suddenly looking very flustered, smiling nervously at Ginny

 

“How am I? Well right about now I’m wondering what gives you the right to comment on my son’s love life?”, Ginny barked, squaring up to Yann’s mother with a death glare.

 

“Oh no, I didn’t mean any harm…”, Yann’s mother stuttered, looking around her as if trying to find a way to escape.

 

By now, a crowd had begun to form around the Potters, even more so than usual. James had stopped his conversation with Ron and Hermione, all three of them looking over, James with a smirk on his face, knowing exactly how this conversation was likely to end. Hermione looked ready to step in as Minister for Magic should the situation require it, whereas Ron’s face had lit up like a child’s at Christmas.

 

“And if I remember rightly, hasn’t your son got a girlfriend? What, do you think Yann is too young as well, or is it only okay for boys to date as long as they’re dating other girls?”, Ginny fired back, her face a look of pure rage.

 

“No, no, I just meant….”, Yann’s mother said nervously, looking as if she wanted to apparate away from the whole situation there and then.

 

“I suppose I should count myself lucky. At least I don’t have to worry about my son getting a girl pregnant”, Ginny said coolly, giving Yann’s mother a filthy look before turning her attention back to her family.

 

James and Ron burst into laughter, both keeled over with hysterics, with Hermione hissing at Ron to be quiet. Lily, Hugo and Rose were all looking at Ginny with equal looks of shock and amazement. Harry just shook his head slightly, chuckling under his breath, not at all surprised at his wife’s outburst. When she looked over, Ginny noticed that Draco was also smirking, a look of pride on his face as he caught eyes with Ginny, giving her a quick salute of agreement.

 

Eventually, James stopped laughing enough to turn to his mother and say,

 

“I wish you could say the same about me Mum, I’m afraid I’m a bit of a charmer when it comes to the ladies”, smirking over at his Mum, Ron stood next to him, still in hysterics.

 

“James Sirius Potter, don’t even think about it. Don’t you dare go making me a grandma at my age”, Ginny told him sternly.

 

“Hmmm, I guess I’ll try my best, but I can’t make any promises you know”, James replied, winking over at his mum.

 

“James I’m being serious, I’m way too young to be made a grandma and you know it”, Ginny said. Harry, stood next to her, started laughing nervously.

 

“Umm, Ginny, isn’t there another reason we’d rather James didn’t get a girl pregnant yet. You know, maybe something to do with the whole teenage fatherhood thing?”, Harry said nervously, looking at his wife with a look of desperation.

 

“Hmm, no, I don’t think so”, Ginny replied, this time being the one to subtly wink over at James, who was stood grinning at his mother, whilst a look of shock and exasperation appeared on Harry’s face.

 

What everyone hadn’t noticed whilst all of this was going on, was Albus and Scorpius, who were stood a little way away from the door of the train carriage they had just emerged from.

 

Given the looks on both boys faces, it was obvious that they had heard every word of the conversation between Ginny and Yann’s mother. Scorpius looked incredibly impressed that Ginny had just stood up to the mother of one of their high school bullies on their behalf in front of the entire platform of people, whilst Albus’ face was bright red with embarrassment as he moved to try and hide behind his boyfriend’s taller frame before anyone spotted them.

 

But it was too late.

 

“Scorpius!”, Draco called upon spotting his son, beckoning Scorpius over to him, his face stretching into a smile.

 

“Dad!”, Scorpius replied, letting go of Albus’ hand and rushing over to his dad, smiling.

 

Albus was left alone, suddenly very exposed without Scorpius to hide behind, all of the Potters watching him to try and gauge his reaction.  

 

“Mum, I can’t believe you said that!”, Albus hissed.

 

“That was...that was...”, Albus spluttered.

 

Ginny walked over to Albus, a look of worry crossing her face, as she pulled Albus into a bone crushing hug.

 

“Al, I’m sorry, I didn’t think, I-”, Ginny started to say.

 

“That was amazing!”, Albus whispered in his mum’s ear, hugging her back just as fiercely, as he melted into his mum’s embrace for the first time in months.

 

As she pulled away, Ginny looked down at her son with a look of pride and complete happiness, as if trying to convey everything she had said in her letter just by looking at him.

 

Albus just smiled up at her and whispered, “Thank-you”, giving his mum another quick hug before heading over to his father.

 

“Hello Albus”, Harry said, pulling his son into a quick hug.

 

“Hi Dad”, Albus replied, smiling up at him shyly.

 

“Right then”, Harry said, clapping his hands together. “We best be off, you know what the traffic is like at this time of day and I’ve got to put dinner on”, Harry said, as the members of the Potter family started to gather up their things.

 

“Albus, do you want to go and say goodbye to Scorpius?”, Harry asked, taking Albus’ trunk from him. “It shouldn’t be too long again before you see him though, I’ve invited both him and Draco to our annual Weasley-Potter barbeque, I figured it’s about time we all got to know them a little better.”

 

Albus looked up at his dad in shock. “What? Really? Thanks Dad!”, he said, a smile stretching across his face. “I’ll just go and say goodbye to Scorpius now, I’ll be back in a moment!”

 

Albus ran quickly over to where Scorpius and Draco were, still beaming. Draco gave him a smile and a hello, before picking up Scorpius’ trunk, saying,

 

“I’ll just wait over by the ticket barriers for you Scorpius”, as he walked away to give both boys a little privacy.

 

“I hear you’re both coming to our annual summer barbeque”, Albus said, smiling up at Scorpius as he wound his arms around Scorpius’ waist.

 

“I know, I can’t quite believe my dad agreed to it, I’m so excited!”, Scorpius replied, the grin on his face matching Albus’, his own hands resting on Albus’ hips.

 

“I have to warn you, my family are absolutely bonkers, there’ll be more Weasleys there than you’ll have ever seen, I guarantee you!”, Albus informed him, to which Scorpius laughed.

 

“Oh, and by the way, they all take the Quidditch game at the end of the day _very_ seriously”, Albus said, rolling his eyes slightly.

 

“Well I guess I better start practicing then”, Scorpius whispered, leaning in to press a kiss to Albus’ lips, Albus responding enthusiastically.

 

The two broke apart as they heard someone whistle, before hearing James yell,

 

“Oi lovebirds! Quit snogging and help us put some of this stuff in the car!”.

 

Albus sighed and rolled his eyes, looking up at Scorpius apologetically.

 

“I’m sorry Scorp but I’ve got to go”, he said, pressing another chaste kiss to his boyfriend’s lips.

 

“I’m going to miss you, even if it is only for a couple of weeks”, Scorpius whispered against Albus’ lips.

 

“I’m going to miss you so much”, Albus whispered back, closing his eyes and pressing his forehead against Scorpius’.

 

They stood like that for a moment, just taking each other in, so incredibly happy.

 

Albus broke the silence by saying, “Although…”

 

“Although what?”, Scorpius replied, pulling back slightly and looking at his boyfriend with a quizzical look on his face.

 

Albus smirked and leaned up, pressing a kiss to Scorpius’ cheek before reaching his ear and whispering in a sultry voice, “I do quite like the idea of you coming to kidnap me”.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope everyone enjoyed this, I certainly had fun writing it! :D I'm hoping to write a sequel about the Weasley-Potter barbeque soon! As always, feedback is greatly appreciated! :-)


End file.
